Freakshow
Overview The Freakshow are an enemy group in City of Heroes and City of Villains. __TOC__ Enforcers The Enforcers are what everyone things of when they hear the word Freakshow: dangerous punks with over-sized mechanical arms ending in nasty looking weapons. They are the true heart of the Freakshow, deadly in combat but not yet totally insane. Enforcer Smasher Freakshow Minion Cybernetic Hammer Disorient You have been Disoriented. Reconstruction Self Heal, +Resist (Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Sawblade Ranged Lethal, Med Dam, Knockback Cybernetically enhanced Freakshow can throw Sawblades with deadly force. So much force that they can sometimes knock down foes. Enforcer Swiper Freakshow Minion Cybernetic Blade Melee Lethal A Cybernetic Blade is a powerful lethal attack. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Lieutenants A combination of revolutionary fervor and massive doses of Excelsior allows the leaders of the Enforcers to completely ignore the effects of pain. This trait lets them keep on fighting when by all rights they should have dropped dead. Chief Swiper Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Sawblade Ranged Lethal, Med Dam, Knockback Cybernetically enhanced Freakshow can throw Sawblades with deadly force. So much force that they can sometimes knock down foes. Freaks The dregs of Freakshow society, the Freaks are newbies who haven't earned their metal yet. They have to prove themselves by using axes, bats, guns, and anything else they can get their hands on to cause as much damage as possible. Minions Freak Buckshot Freak Chopper Freak Gunner Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Freak Slammer Freakshow Minion Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Juicers Minions Juicer Chief Freakshow Lieutenant It takes some skill to control death dealing levels of electricity as they course through your nervous system, and Juicer leaders have that control. They can use their implants to generate massive balls of lightning. They're no fun in close combat either, as their punch packs a heck of an electrical wallop. Ball Lightning Targeted AoE Energy, -End Hurls a highly charged ball of lightning that explodes on contact. Ball Lightning deals good damage in an area and also drains some Endurance from each target it hits. Flight Juicers have the inherent ability to fly with no endurance cost. Lightning Bolt Ranged Energy, -End The Juicer can send a large blast of electrical energy at a foe. Lightning bolt deals good damage and also drains some Endurance. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Charged Brawl DoT(Energy) You are taking Energy damage over time. Stunner Chief Freakshow Lieutenant It takes some skill to control death dealing levels of electricity as they cource through your nervous system, and Stunner leaders have that control. They can use their implants to fire bolts of electricity and even create fields of crackling lightning around their foes. Charged Bolts Sleep The Juicer can quickly hurl small bolts of electricity at foes. Charged Bolts deals light damage and also drains some Endurance. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Shock Punch DoT(Energy) You are taking Energy damage over time. Tesla Cage Sleep You have been put to sleep by a Tesla Cage. Any damage will awaken you. Mad Freaks Mad Freaks have earned their Excelsior Feeder, a device that pumps the drug directly into their bloodstream. That makes them stronger and tougher than humanly possible, as well as more than a little bit crazy. Minions Mad Freak Buckshot Freakshow Minion Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Shotgun Cone Lethal, Knockback Good at close range. Fires a cone of buckshot pellets and can knock some foes down. Mad Freak Chopper Freakshow Minion Fireman Axe -DEF Your Defense has been reduced by the Fireman Axe Heavy Revolver Ranged Lethal, Med Damage, Knockback Large caliber sidearm. Slower than a standard pistol, but can knock down foes. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Mad Freak Gunner Freakshow Minion Submachine Gun -DEF Your Defense has been reduced by the Submachine Gun. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Mad Freak Slammer Freakshow Minion Heavy Revolver Ranged Lethal, Med Damage, Knockback Large caliber sidearm. Slower than a standard pistol, but can knock down foes. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Sledgehammer Melee Smash, High Dam, Knockback This heavy, but unwieldy and slow Sledgehammer can knock down foes. Sneaky Freaks Sneaky Freaks have been outfitted with a cloaking device to make them nearly undetectable. Combined with their deadly cybernetic weapons, these Sneaky Freaks are enemies to be reckoned with! Minions Sneaky Swiper Freakshow Minion Cybernetic Blade Melee Lethal A Cybernetic Blade is a powerful lethal attack. Cybernetic Blades Melee Heavy Lethal A Two Handed Cybernetic Blade is a very powerful lethal attack. Hide Self Stealth, +DEF(Melee, Ranged, AoE) All Sneaky Freaks have the inherent ability to hide with no endurance cost. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Sawblade Ranged Lethal, Med Dam, Knockback Cybernetically enhanced Freakshow can throw Sawblades with deadly force. So much force that they can sometimes knock down foes. Bosses Sneaky Tank Freakshow Boss Cybernetic Blades Melee Heavy Lethal A Two Handed Cybernetic Blade is a very powerful lethal attack. Hide Self Stealth, +DEF(Melee, Ranged, AoE) All Sneaky Freaks have the inherent ability to hide with no endurance cost. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Sawblade Ranged Lethal, Med Dam, Knockback Cybernetically enhanced Freakshow can throw Sawblades with deadly force. So much force that they can sometimes knock down foes. Tank Grenade Targeted AoE Lethal/Smash, Knockback Launches an M30 Grenade at long range from the Tank's backpack. The explosion from the grenade affects all within the blast and can knock them back. Tanks The fully armored, incredibly tough Tank Freaks are a rare breed indeed. As their name suggests, they're almost unstoppable in combat. The one ray of hope when confronting a Tank Freak is that their electronics are not always top of the line, leaving them vulnerable to energy attacks. Bosses Tank Cybernetic Blades Melee Heavy Lethal A Two Handed Cybernetic Blade is a very powerful lethal attack. Reconstruction Self Heal, +RES(Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Revive Self Res Some Freakshow have the ability to self-resurrect. Sawblade Ranged Lethal, Med Dam, Knockback Cybernetically enhanced Freakshow can throw Sawblades with deadly force. So much force that they can sometimes knock down foes. Meat Doctors Lieutenants Meat Doctor Poison Dart Blast Poison: DoT(Toxic), -Regeneration You have been hit by a Poison Dart. You cannot Regenerate your wounds while you take damage from this poison and your movement and attack speed have been slowed. Named Enemies Bosses * Doc Sneakmasta (Sneaky Tank) * Freezeek (Tank Smasher) * Iron Hand (Tank Swiper) * Klang (Tank) Elite Bosses t3h S00p4rFr34k! The Superfreak was created by Doc Buzzsaw by implanting magically-imbued prosthetics into a Tank Freak. Now the Superfreak possesses necromantic abilities in addition to his formidable fighting powers. Powers Gloom Damage over Time (Negative), -Accuracy The Gloom attack is dealing negative energy damage over time to you and reducing your accuracy. Reconstruction Self Heal, +Resist (Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Shadow Punch -Accuracy The Shadow Punch has reduced your accuracy. Siphon Life -Accuracy The Siphon Life attack has weakened you, reducing your accuracy. Smite -Accuracy The Smite attack has reduced your accuracy. Tenebrous Tentacles Damage over Time (Negative/Smashing), Immobilize, -Accuracy You have been enveloped in Tenebrou Tentacles. You are immobilized and have your accuracy reduced as you are crushed. Notes * The Mad Freak Slammer's Sledgehammer power description is currently bugged. It is currently the description of the Baseball Bat power. (This has been reported.) Category:Enemies